Safe At Last
by SavannahNicole
Summary: Looking back on it now, he feels as blind as a bat. How was he to know she would do anything, even go through pain, just to keep him safe? One shot. Ichigo and Orihime. R&R.


Looking back on it now, he feels as blind as a bat. How was he to know she would do anything, even go through pain, just to keep him safe? In his mind he kept repeating, if only to keep him sane, she treated all of her friends the way she treated him. Unfortunately for him, he knew it was a lie. Ulquiorra's words only confirmed that when he told him that she chose to give her final farewell to him. He never wanted to think about the, now defeated, fourth espada.

The big battle was long and had many casualties. Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were taken capture and executed the next day. Every member of the Gotei 13 and all of her friends watched it, not one person missed it. The ten espada had all met uniquely different fates. Yammy was chopped down after trying to avenge Ulquiorra's death, who was finally killed by Ichigo, who just so happened to kill Grimmjow and Nnoitra as well. Syazel died at Renji and Ishida's hands, with some assistance from the twelfth soul society. Rukia nearly died taking out Aaroniero, the ninth espada, and Byakuya arrived just in time to save her from Zommari, the seventh espada. Stark, Halibel, and Barragan were all mysteriously defeated by the captains of the Gotei 13 and their lieutenants. And then there was poor Orihime.

Ichigo shook his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was his turn to go up and leave the white rose, giving her his final farewell. He slowly crept up to the mahogany box that held her with his whole body shaking. Her funeral was held in a mock soul society that Kisuke created for this one tragic occasion. All of her friends from school came, except for Tatsuki. She couldn't bring herself to go. All of soul society dressed as regular people, everyone in black. Ichigo began to think back to the last time he saw her.

_Flashback. _

"_Kurosaki-kun," Orihime could feel her life leaving her. "Are you alright?" _

"_Orihime, why?" his vision was beginning to blur. He couldn't imagine why Orihime would jump in front of a cero, which he could have dodged. It wasn't that Ulquiorra's cero wasn't powerful, because it was, but Renji, Chad, Rukia, and Ishida had just arrived. She was safe now._

"_I thought," she finally managed to choke out "you were going to die if it hit you. I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun."_

"_I was supposed to rescue you not vice versa."_

"_I need to tell you something." Ichigo just watched as the life left her eyes after she muttered four words. "I…love…you…Kurosaki-kun."_

_End Flashback._

He quickly shook all those memories out of his head, just as he did earlier. He didn't want to think about it. He had reached his destination, as much as he didn't want to be there. She looked so beautiful. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was asleep. Her normally bright blue hairpins were now dull, as was her hair that flowed down her body and her skin that had no trace of any color ever being in it. He was a little surprised when he saw her skin. When he last saw it, it was burned and scarred. He had heard Captain Unohana say while preparing her funeral, Orihime's fairies came out of her hairpins one last time, and healed her charred skin before they, too, died.

Ichigo placed the white rose gently on her hands that were neatly placed together. Not able to contain himself anymore, he left. He rain straight past his friends and family. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. When he finally stopped his eyes were so blurry he could hardly recognize where he was. But 

he did recognize it. It was where they first met, and he took comfort in somehow knowing that she was safe at last, regardless of her fate on Earth.

* * *

This kind of just came to me, so to speak. I was actually in my first period French 2 class when the idea popped in my head. We were taking notes and what not so I had to wait until my BCIS class, a computer course, to write it down. I always tend to finish my work early in that class. Probably because I spend so much time on the computer. Oh well.

Back to the story, I'm not so sure if I like it. I mean I like it, but I'm not so sure. I actually like Ulquiorra with Orihime than her and Ichigo. Mostly because I think he doesn't deserve her. I'm highly convinced he is in love with Rukia. Plus who knows, for those reading the manga, there is still time for Ulquiorra to help her. ; )


End file.
